macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
The Parade is planning over-the-top fun, epic balloons & floats, major stars & more for 2019! Check out who will make the 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a holiday treat for children everywhere. Parade Lineup Bold indicates a new balloon, float, unit, etc.'' Balloons * [[Snoopy and Woodstock|'''Astronaut Snoopy]] (To celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing and to promote the Apple TV Show: Snoopy in Space) - 1st time '(Peanuts Worldwide & NASA) * Jett by Super Wings - 3rd time (Super Wings by Alpha Group) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 6th time (Hasbro) * Chase from PAW Patrol (To Promote Paw Patrol: Ready Race Rescue) - 3rd time (Spin Master, Ltd. & Nickelodeon) * Goku (To promote Dragon Ball's 30th Anniversary)- 2nd time (Toei Animation, Inc.) * Ronald McDonald - 5th time (McDonald's) * Pikachu - 6th time (To promote Poké''mon Sword and Pok''é''mon Shield'') (The Pokémon Company International) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 4th time (Abrams Children's Publishing) * [[Green Eggs and Ham|'Green Eggs and Ham']] (To promote Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix series)) - 1st time (Netflix) * [[SpongeBob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants & Gary']]' '(To celebrate the franchise's 20th anniversary, to honor Stephen Hillenburg, and to promote the release of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run and Kamp Koral) - 1st time (Nickelodeon) * Sinclair's DINO - 5th time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Trolls (To promote Trolls World Tour)- 4th time (DreamWorks Animation & Universal Pictures) * The Elf on the Shelf - 8th time * Illumination Presents Dr. Seuss' The Grinch - 3rd time (Illumination Animation) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 6th time (To Celebrate Pillsbury's 150th Anniversary) (Pillsbury) * Olaf (To promote Frozen 2 and the launch of Disney+) - 3rd time (Walt Disney Animation Studios) Heritage Balloons * [[Yayoi Kusama|'Love Flies Up to the Sky']] - 1st time (Yayoi Kusama) * [[Smokey Bear|'Smokey Bear']] (2nd version/To celebrate Smokey Bear's 75th Anniversary) - 1st time (United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service) * The Nutcracker - 2nd time (Universal Orlando Resort) Novelty Balloons * Opening Macy's Stars - 2nd time * Pumpkins (First time since 2017) - 7th time * Harold the Fireman (First time since 2017) - 10th time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 5th time * [[Ice Cream Cone|'Ice Cream Cone']] - 1st time * Wiggle Worm (First time since 2016) - 4th time * Blue & White Macy's Stars - 3rd time * Blue Macy's Starflakes (First time in the main Parade) - 1st time * Gold Macy's Starflakes - 3rd time * Red & Green Candy Cane (First time since 2017) - 3rd time * Red "Believe" Stars - 4th time Balloonicles * Go Bowling - 2nd time (GoBowling.com) * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * The Aflac Duck - 3rd time (AFLAC Insurance) Trycaloons * Tough Guy & Bulldog - 9th time * Nutcracker & Mouse King - 8th time Floats * 1-2-3 Sesame Street (To Celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Sesame Street) - 16th time (Sesame Workshop) * Tom Turkey- 2nd time (Macy's) * [[Snoopy's Doghouse|'Snoopy's Doghouse']] - 1st time''' (Peanuts Worldwide)' * Harvest in the Valley - 3rd time '(Green Giant)' * [[New York Life|'Toy House of Marvelous Milestones']] - 1st time '(New York Life)' * Cornucopia - 1st time since 2013 '(Macy's)' * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd time '(Nickelodeon)' * NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom presented by MassMutual - 9th time '(MassMutual/NHL)' * Parade Day Mischief - 3rd time '(Sour Patch Kids)' * [[Blue|'Blue's Clues and You!]] - 1st time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * [[Lego|'''The Brick-Changer]] - 1st time (The LEGO Group) * Shimmer and Shine - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * [[Coach|'Rexy in the City']] - 1st time (Coach) * Big City Cheer! - 5th time (Spirit of America Productions) * Universal Playground - 3rd time (Universal Kids) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 10th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * [[Cracker Barrel|'Home Sweet Home']] - 1st time (Cracker Barrel) * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 2nd time (Kinder) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 3rd time (Entenmann's) * Christmas Cheer is Near - 2nd time (Elf Pets & The Elf on the Shelf) * Winter Wonderland (First time since 2016) - 10th time (Macy's) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 5th time (Hallmark Channel) * Deck the Halls - 4th time (Balsam Hill) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Revamped) - 3rd time (Delta Air Lines and Macy's) * Santa's Sleigh - 11th time (Macy's) Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Big Red Shoe Car - 20th time (McDonald's) * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Toy Floats * Rocking Flamingo - 6th Time * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Lion * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Moose * Rocking Horse Marching Bands * Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment * Catalina Foothills High School Marching Band * Franklin Regional High School Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Madison Central High School Marching Band * Martin Luther King High School "Kings of Halftime" Marching Band * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine * NYPD Marching Band * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band * Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band Guest Stars (Bold 'is for their float appearances) * Chris Janson; will perform "''Good Vibes" ''(Harvest in the Valley)'' * Joshua Dela Cruz ''(Blue’s Clues and You!)'' * Chicago ''(Heartwarming Holiday Countdown)'' * Billy Porter; will perform "Love Yourself" ''(Rexy in the City)'' * TLC ''(Splashing Safari Adventure)'' * Ozuna ''(Parade Day Mischief)'' * Kelly Rowland ''(Toy House of Marvelous Milestones)'' * Ciara ''(Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' * Idina Menzel ''(Deck the Halls)'' * Lea Michele ''(Winter Wonderland)'' * Debbie Gibson ''(Shimmer and Shine)'' * Tenille Townes ''(Home Sweet Home)'' * Miss America 2019 Nia Franklin ''(Big City Cheer!)'' * Former NASA Astronauts Kay Hire and Janet Kavandi ''(Snoopy's Doghouse)'' * *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street ''(1-2-3 Sesame Street)'' * That Girl Lay Lay ''(Universal Playground)'' * Natasha Bedingfield ''(Fantasy Chocolate Factory)'' * The Black Eyed Peas ''(NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom)'' * NHL Legends; Dominic Moore and Eddie Olczyk ''(NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom)'' * Chris Young ''(Mount Rushmore's American Pride)'' * Jimmy Fallon and the Roots ''(Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop)'' * NCT 127 '''(''The Brick-Changer)'' * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir (Macy’s Singing Christmas Tree) * Santa Claus (Santa’s Sleigh) * Céline Dion; will perform "Imperfections" *= Will perform the Opening Number for the NBC telecast Performance Groups * The Radio City Rockettes * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Gamma Phi Circus * 610 Stompers * Alvin Ailey Dancers * Big Apple Circus * The National Dance Institute * Boss Kids * Manhattan Youth Ballet * The Nice List * Young People's Chorus of NYC Clowns * Artist Clowns * Aviator Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Birthday Party Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Circus Clowns * City Tourist Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Funhouse Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Funny Flurry Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Hoedown Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Jester Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Malt Shop Clowns * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Parade Brigade Clowns * POP! Flowers * Pre-K Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Slumber Party Clowns (First time since 2016) * Springtime Clowns * Super Hero Clowns * Toy Blocks * Turkey Tech Sports Players & Fans * Wedding Bell-Y Laughs Limo Service Clowns * Wintertime Clowns Clown Cars * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Half-Baked Delivery Truck * Taxi Cab of Clowns Stilt Walkers * Candy Canes * Christmas Trees * Chrysler Building and Empire State Building * Cowboy and Cowgirl * Elves * Entenmann's Bakers * Groom * Pencils * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Toy Soldiers Gallery Gallery: 2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Lineups